


约会小插曲

by Turukano



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 15:47:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turukano/pseuds/Turukano





	约会小插曲

“你还在生气吗，米罗？”

湿润的唇印在光滑脊背上，齿尖因为那些细密的薄汗而总是咬不住结实的肌理，吮吻失败的加隆忍不住低笑起来，埋下的脑袋窝在米罗的颈窝旁，深深嗅着他家男孩好闻的气息。

然而另一位当事者就没那么游刃有余了，不知是因为夏日的原因还是因为被迫在摩天轮里做爱而格外紧张，他觉得自己仿佛是刚被从水里捞起，无论内外都湿了个彻底。

体内的性器硬挺到不可思议，顶端故意抵上那脆弱的区域，缓慢到如同折磨一般轻轻磨蹭。这种求而不得的滋味让米罗又一次颤抖了起来，无处可泄的情欲几乎夺走了他言语的能力，酝酿的字眼在喉口翻滚成一声绵长喟叹，然后在加隆猛地一次撞击下，破碎在这狭小的空间里。

他们的缆车还在上升阶段，米罗知道加隆有足够的方法来强迫自己原谅他的行径。他的手指攥紧面前的礼品袋，愤怒又无可奈何：那里面装着加隆花了不菲的价格买下的园区纪念照，那是他们下午在玩跳楼机时，潜藏的摄像机所拍下的米罗惊恐叫喊的姿态。自尊心爆棚的大男孩当然不许加隆带着这张纪念品回去给大伙欣赏。

在抵达摩天轮之前，他忍无可忍地朝着恋人大吼。

“把照片给我，加隆！”

“好啊，你答应我件事就交给你。”

所以我为什么要答应那个混蛋在公共场合干这种事！

米罗气得将塑料袋捏得直作响，在加隆逐渐退出去的间隙，他憋足了气力想要抗议这出格的行为，然后双唇才刚启，修长的手指便迅速钻入他的口中，夹住他的舌面肆无忌惮地玩弄起来。粗糙的茧在敏感的上颚刮蹭，那隐约的快意让米罗忍不住半眯起眼睛，不自觉地跟着晃了下脑袋。

“回答我，米罗。”

身下的动作突然变重了起来，撞击得米罗向前冲了一下。加隆空闲的另一只手绕去天蝎座的身前，拢住那兴奋到滴落着透明稠液的前段，手掌反复摩挲着将他自己的体液涂抹满整根性器，然后蓝发的男人圈握住它的中端。

“我的手是不是跟你里面一样紧？”

情色的话语吐露在米罗的耳边，湿热带起的痒意还没能让天蝎座习惯，那抽送的速度便快到让他忍不住紧紧扒在座位上，因为撞击惯性而挪动的身体一次次在加隆圈紧的手掌中前后晃动，这像极了自慰的感觉让米罗顿时红透了耳根，羞耻合上身下那炸裂的快感让他整个人都止不住的颤抖。

然而没有得到满意答案的加隆逐渐不满起来，他退出那还停留在恋人口腔中的手指，转而抬手掌掴在结实的臀侧上，疼痛混杂着迭起的欢愉让米罗下意识低唤出声，泄洪的呻吟像是鼓舞，让身后的男人更加疯狂地折磨起那脆弱的敏感点。

射精的欲望被加隆用拇指抵住，却又残忍地小幅度研磨着铃口，无限扩大着膨胀的快意与无法高潮的痛苦。不再掌掴的手握住臀尖，向外掰着让恋人的后穴更暴露出来，减少阻拦的性器直直磨过前列腺的位置陷入更紧致的内里。

然后他听见米罗疯狂地拍着椅面，气恼的叫喊里是略含哭意的委屈。

“……我原谅你还不行吗！”

“多谢谅解，米罗。”

加隆满足地牵起唇角，他松开桎梏的双手，那疯狂抽搐的肠肉挤压纠缠，紧致到他惬意地喟叹出声，在身下人漫长的高潮余韵里，不急不缓地为恋人的身体送上这场约会最后的礼物。


End file.
